


Пушистый котенок

by DragonsRUs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsRUs/pseuds/DragonsRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В зимние месяцы кошки прячутся в машинах и на машинах, где потеплей. Вилджек и Ультра Магнус идут в автомастерскую за инструментами, и задерживаются для чистки - которая превращается в нечто большее. Еще там есть котенок...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пушистый котенок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fluffy Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670517) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



 

“Где вы были, _солдат_?”

“Работал на вашем корабле. Перекалибровал привод. Эффективность поднялась на семнадцать процентов. _Сэр_.”

Напряженность между ними оставалась плотной, хоть меч Вилджека втыкай. Но что-то изменилось. Ультра Магнус понимал эффективность. И даже ценил.

“Покажите мне”. Почуствовав на себе взгляд Оптимуса, Ультра Магнус добавил, “Пожалуйста?”

***

Теперь они оба были перемазаны, потому что все самое лучшее, все самое интересное всегда было под капотом. Хоть Ультра Магнус и был уверен, что у его космического корабля не было такой детали, как “капот”. Вилджек перенаправил плазменный модулятор и... Много еще чего, и все это он описал, глядя на _заинтересованного_ Ультра Магнуса, как будто окулярам своим не верил, а потом рассказал ему еще немного, и еще, и еще.

“Никто не любит все эти детали. Говорят, занудство это” - сказал Вилджек, с видом... Да, подумал Ультра Магнус, с довольным видом. Даже, может, с энтузиазмом.

“Я ценю детали”, сказал Ультра Магнус, и добавил: “Как система сработает при посадке на планету с высокой гравитацией, если без тех запасных трансформаторов, что вы убрали?”

И пока Вилджек целый брим отвечал, Ультра Магнус _конспектировал_. На планшет.

***

Пока Вилджек обсуждал тонкости посадки на небольшие, плотные планеты по сравнению с газовыми гигантами, включилось на ночь прожекторное освещение военной базы. Фаулер и Мико были поблизости, так что все говорили по-английски.

“Если дадите мне _разрешение_ ” - Ультра Магнус проверил новейшие жаргонные словари, но нет, несмотря на тон, слово не превратилось в ругательство за время его отсутствия - “мы можем перейти в ремонтную мастерскую людей. Может, что и сообразим насчет этой проблемки с ускорением”.

“Разрешаю”, сказал Ультра Магнус, и спросил: “Что за проблемка?”

“Ничего страшного, напильник возьмем, там чуть подрачить!” Ответил Вилджек с ухмылкой.

Мико хихикнула, и Ультра Магнус снова проверил словари. Это было очень похоже на сленговый термин. Но и термин механиков. Он сделал заметку, чтобы выяснить, что имел в виду Вилджек, если только выйдет это сделать, не раздражая всех. Сможет ли он так хоть когда-нибудь?

Фаулер полетел в мастерскую с ними. Мико сначала было тоже собралась, но послушала пару минут их разговора о скорости впрыскивания топлива, и убежала. Недисциплинированная маленькая инопланетянка!

Они подошли к двери мастерской, достаточно высокой даже для Ультра Магнуса. Фаулер отпер дверь своей картой доступа и нажал на кнопку, чтобы поднять ее. Он включил осветители, потом они щелкнули, полетели искры, и мастерская погрузилась во мрак.

“Сгоревший бамбук Эдисона! Что, опять эти пробки?!” сказал Фаулер.

Ультра Магнус последовал совету Оптимуса даже не пытаться Фаулера расшифровывать. Вместо этого он трансформировался и включил фары.

Он увидел примитивные человеческие инструменты - краны, автомобильные подъемники, полки со всякой мелочью. А под полкой два блестящих глаза.

“Скраплеты!” закричал он, отступил, а потом заставил себя остановиться.

“Где?” Мечи Вилджека впрыгнули ему в руки, как будто телепортировались. Он пригнулся, наготове к бою.

“Под дальней правой полкой. Я видел глаза. Теперь они исчезли. Мои сканы не принесли релевантных результатов”.

Фаулер подошел к полке, заглянул под нее, просунул руку глубоко в темное пространство... Ультра Магнус напрягся так, что амортизаторы сработали. Он знал, что скраплеты никогда не нападали на неметаллические организмы, но от мысли о конечности рядом со скраплетом у любого меха энергон стыл в трубах. Когда Фаулер вытащил руку обратно, в ней не было никаких ужасов. Просто небольшое органическое существо.

Вид - felis catus, подсказала база данных. Молодая особь местой формы жизни.

“Отмени боеготовность, Вилджек”, сказал Фаулер. “У кошки механика котята. Пушистая борода Дарвина, ну какие из них скраплеты! Видишь?”

Крошечный комочек издал громкий звук в руке Фаулера. Что-то в Ультра Магнусе срезонировало, а потом растаяло.

Он перефокусировал окуляры, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Голова - как символ Десептиконов? Нет, нет, ну с какой стати он бы так реагировал на этот символ?! Он знал, что в самом деле отреагировал, что он хотел смотреть и смотреть на крошечный шарик черной и белой шерстки, убаюканный у Фаулера в руках, и теперь издающий тихие звуки - как хорошо отрегулированный и всем довольный двигатель.

Ультра Магнус хотел больше узнать о felis catus, больше деталей. Может, получилось бы такого подержать - может, под микроскопом? Рядом с его искрой было бы лучше, подсказал его процессор, и он не знал, почему.

Вилджек убрал мечи за спину и пожал плечами. Он нашел нужные ему инструменты и вышел из мастерской. Ультра Магнус наблюдал, как Фаулер положил органическое существо на мягкую, изготовленную людьми круглую платформу, рядом с еще двумя молодыми особями и одной взрослой. Ультра Магнус не выключал свои фары, пока Фаулер не ушел за запчастью для починки электричества; задержался еще немного и понаблюдал за отрядом catus (нет, он поправился, “за семьей” - Оптимус ему уже объяснял); а потом трансформировался и вышел, чтобы помочь Вилджеку.

Они в два счета расправились с задачей, болтая о механике. Потом Вилджек протянул: “Я должен сказать, _сэр_ ”- это слово не звучало больше как ругательство, но по-прежнему ощущалось неприличным, хотя Ультра Магнус не мог определить, как именно - “ваши колеса не совсем отцентрированы в альт-форме. Хотите, проверю и подгоню?”

***

Может быть дело было в долгом, на полдня, разговоре о корабле. Может быть, дело было во всем, что шло не так: война, погибшие Автоботы, его искалеченная рука. Может быть дело было в этом пушистом органическом существе. Но так или иначе, Ультра Магнус загрузился на человеческий подъемник для грузовиков, в своей альт-форме, и позволил механику - даже не настоящему врачу, как Ратчет - заглянуть себе под капот.

Вилджек смонтировал найденный тут же прожектор, чтоб электричество шло от его систем, и привязал прожектор себе к шлему, но остальная часть ангара оставалась темной. Он работал с колесами, проверяя, вращая, выравнивая. Он говорил Ультра Магнусу подвинуть ту или другую часть, но ни о чем другом они не разговаривали, а офицеру не хотелось ни спрашивать, или пытаться что-то увидеть. Ощущения работы Вилджека было достаточно.

“Как двигаются ваши руки...” начал Ультра Магнус, потом остановился. Как только он сказал это вслух, его мотор, и так уже набравший обороты, переключился на следующую передачу.

“Что насчет рук?” спросил Вилджек со смешком.

“Ваши движения точные и экономные. Красивые”. Ультра Магнус понятия не имел, откуда выскочило последнее слово, но он тут же понял, что это правда. И еще заметил, что отменять автоматическое включение вентилей больно. Он позволил им захватить прохладный ночной воздух, и с наслаждением выдохнул жар.

“О? Дайте добро, и я подкручу еще одну штуку...” пробормотал Вилджек и запустил переднее колесо медленно вращаться.

Одну руку он положил на шину, легко, почти лаская. Другая рука скользила вокруг металлического обода, с той же скоростью как колесо, только в обратную сторону , все медленней, пока колесо не остановилось. Два прикосновения были в полной гармонии, и включили петлю обратной связи по всей сенсорной сети Ультра Магнуса. Он снова вздохнул; вентиляция на выходе была черезчур жаркой для праздно сидящего грузовика.

В этот момент в ангаре включились большие прожекторы, и агент Фаулер сказал, “Детальная чистка, Вилджек? Вот, свет вам поможет”.

Ультра Магнус вздрогнул так сильно, что платформа задрожала. Он был тяжелее земных грузовиков; Вилджек ухватился за край платформы и передний бампер Ультра Магнуса и держал, пока все не пришло в равновесие. Офицер хотел объяснить, что они не этим заняты, но Вилджек сказал: “Спасибо, Фаулер. Мы от бампера до бампера в масле и антифризе. После ремонта _Железной Воли_ шефа”.

Как Разрушитель произнес название корабля! Его тон вложил в простые слова дополнительные данные - подобно тому, как простые прикосновения его рук творили странные механические чудеса. Детали. Праймас жил в деталях.

Фаулер ушел, и большая дверь опустилась за ним. “Хотите заняться этим, шеф?” сказал Вилджек спокойно, серьезно, и Ультра Магнус снова почувствовал, что смысл глубже простого вопроса об уходе за корпусом.

Он сказал, “Да”.

***

Процесс перезагрузки Ультра Магнуса был медленнее, чем обычно, но он понимал, где он, как и что - потому что это был самый лучший цикл дефрагментации с тех пор, как... с очень давних пор. Может быть, с самого начала войны. Он был в своей альт-форме, нa спущенном на пол лифте грузовиков, в земной ремонтной мастерской, с Вилджеком. Тот спал, уткнувшись в капот, как его и застала последняя перезагрузка.

В ясности свежей дефрагментации, Ультра Магнус провел анализ; результат пришел быстро, и смысл его был: “Радуйся”. То общее, что они теперь разделяли с Вилджеком, должно было пойти на пользу морального духа их маленького армейского подразделения. Нет, поправил себя Ультра Магнус. Их маленькой семьи.

Он пробежался по воспоминаниям последнего дня: как они вдвоем налаживали корабль, и умные руки Вилджека на арматуре двигателя Железной Воли, а потом под его, Ультра Магнуса, собственным капотом - всегда в правильном месте, с правильным давлением, в правильном ритме. Простые прикосновения значили так много. Согревали его искру.

Что-то еще согревало его искру: крошечное вторжение рядом с кристаллом, и всего на несколько градусов прохладней, чем капсула его искры, то есть намного теплее, чем температура воздуха. Это должно бы было его встревожить, но не тревожило. Он не трансформировался, чтобы потрогать руками - могло быть опасно - а сканировал. Рядом с его искрой не обнаружилось никакого лишнего металла. Но он только что пробегал вчерашний файл памяти, так что ответ был очевиден. Он перефокусировал окуляры, приблизив семью catus на платформе. Их было трое; не хватало молодой особи, которую Фаулер поймал вчера.

Ультра Магнус перепроверил файл памяти, а потом усилил звук на правильной частоте, и услышал то самое тихое, похожее на двигатель мурлыканье.

День обещал быть напряженным, но у него было немного времени понежится рядом с теплым корпусом Вилджека и еще более теплым органическим существом под капотом. Ультра Магнус решил попробовать еще один анализ связей и систем о catus. Он собрал детали из файла памяти: частоты громкого и тихого звуков, которые существо издавало; очертание его головы; температуру; окраску покрытия... На этот раз (спасибо утренней ясности!) нашлось совпадение. С высокой вероятностью, именно это совпадение повлияло вчера на его подсознательные процессы.

Нашлась функциональная связь, сходство, то-как-это: белые аудио-чувствительные треугольники как двери-крылья за спиной, крошечный орган обоняния как символ Автоботов, частота громкого звука как одна из сирен.

Ультра Магнус почувствовал, что Вилджек шевелится. Скоро тот проснется, и поднимет его капот - офицер чуть задрожал - и осторожно достанет заблудившегося инопланетянина. Ультра Магнус надеялся, что они смогут принять это существо в семью Автоботов, как приняли Фаулера, Мико, и других землян.

Ультра Магнус будет изучать его в деталях, и заботиться о нем, и назовет его Праул.


End file.
